EL CAZADOR Y SU VEELA Secuela Cazador de demonios
by Yankeegomera
Summary: HARRY Y DRACO SE ENFRENTAN A UNA NUEVA PRIMAVERA Y DE REPENTE LAS COSAS SE TUERCEN. ¿PODRAN ARREGLAR SUS DIFERENCIAS O ESTE ES EL FINAL DE SU HISTORIA? Slash, creature fic, Mpreg


**EL CAZADOR Y SU VEELA**

PRIMAVERA DE NUEVO

Draco sonrió suavemente. Esta primavera prometía ser igualmente "interesante" que la anterior y el rubio se deslizó en silencio hacia su lugar en la mesa del Gran Comedor, sentándose con una actitud aparentemente recatada y comedida en su lugar habitual.

Frente a él se desplegaban toda suerte de viandas y bebidas, a cual más apetitosa, pero ninguna excitaba su paladar. Con gesto ausente, se reordenó la larguísima melena, retirándola hacia atrás y atándola flojamente con una cinta de seda negra, deslizando los dedos largos y finos por un mechón en particular, una gruesa hebra de azabache en la masa platino de su cabello, que realzaba extrañamente su belleza natural.

Sonrió de nuevo. Desde hacía un par de semanas, su cuerpo había empezado a dar de nuevo las señales, y el Slyhterin estuvo seguro de que su tiempo se acercaba, pese a que aun estaban a mediados de Marzo. Esas cosas no tenían una fecha específica y si era el momento, era el momento…verdad?

El objeto de su deseo entró por la puerta del comedor, pisando fuerte con sus altas botas de vuelo y su uniforme de quidditch – un regalo, especialmente cortado y diseñado para él - marcando los fuertes músculos de sus piernas y sus brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro suavemente bronceado, haciendo relucir una chispa dorada en aquellos ojos de absenta.

Apresurando el paso, haciendo estremecerse las relucientes ondas brunas de su cabello ensortijado, tan solo iluminado por un mechón de platino en el lateral izquierdo, remedando al de Draco, cruzó el Gran Comedor para alcanzarle y sentarse a su lado.

Draco despertaba un torrente de pasiones adolescentes y eso era realmente extraordinario. Si, extraordinario. No porque la belleza de Draco no fuese digna de admiración, que lo era y mucho. Era extraordinario porque había que tener un autentico deseo de morir violentamente para mirarle con entusiasmo, y por supuesto, si se era masoquista y se aspiraba no solo a la muerte, sino a que esta fuese violenta y traumática, tan solo había que tocarle con algo más que las puntas de los dedos.

Se besaron con dulzura, atrayendo las miradas, y muchos suspiros brotaron de entre los alumnos. Las cejas negras de su amante se fruncieron y el silencio se extendió rápidamente por el comedor, a tal extremo que si en ese momento se podía escuchar como alguien tragaba saliva muy cerca de ellos.

Con un gruñido bajo y profundo, una resonante reverberación surgida del fondo de su garganta, el impresionante moreno paseó sus penetrantes ojos por todos los presentes, hasta estar satisfecho aparentemente, y retornar toda su atención al deseable y apetitoso rubio que comía desgranadamente a su lado, jugueteando con la comida en su plato en vez de consumirla.

Tienes que comer, Dragón…

Susurró el moreno inclinándose hacia él, arrancándole una nueva sonrisa. Dejando su tenedor, Draco murmuró con tono doliente:

No tengo apetito. Tal vez, con otro menú, Harry…

Los ojos verdes chispearon y se llenaron de flecos dorados, y el moreno, sin mediar palabra, le cogió de la mano y le hizo seguirle a toda prisa, desapareciendo por una puerta lateral, en dirección a una de las salas de descanso de los profesores.

Draco sonrió, dejándose arrastrar con aire dócil, y recordando con nostalgia escenas similares de la primavera anterior.

_Flasback:_

_Draco parpadeó ligeramente, apenas esbozando una sonrisa hacia su compañero de mesa, y desde el otro extremo del aula de Pociones, se alzó repentinamente un rugido grave y ronco. Como una sombra, el cuerpo de Harry se materializó al lado del suyo, mientras sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la garganta del desafortunado, que se vio privado súbitamente del tan necesario aire por una presión férrea en torno a su tráquea. _

_Exhibiendo los colmillos en un gesto de desafío, Harry acercó su rostro al de Neville, que empezaba a ponerse morado y siseó furiosamente. Nadie en la clase hizo nada, ni tan siquiera Severus, que contemplaba en silencio el incidente. Con un movimiento repentino, como si le hubiesen sacudido violentamente, los ojos verdes se centraron en la figura de su compañero, Draco Malfoy y la presa se abrió por completo, haciendo caer a Neville de nuevo al suelo desde un par de palmos de altura._

_Con un gruñido bien distinto, suave y sensual, el moreno cogió la mano de Draco y le arrastró fuera del aula, entre las miradas conmiseratorias de sus condiscípulos. Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Harry le apretó contra la pared y comenzó devorar su boca a besos, deslizándose hacia su cuello y mordisqueándolo suavemente, emitiendo cortos gruñiditos de placer, coreados por Draco lánguidamente. _

_La voz de Severus se dejó oír desde el interior de la clase a través de la puerta aun abierta ordenando en tono seco:_

_¡Regresen inmediatamente a sus tareas y que alguien cierre la puerta! Señor Longbottom!, ¡10 puntos por provocar innecesariamente a un compañero!_

_Draco rió suavemente y, entre jadeos y gemidos, susurró provocativamente:_

_Parece que tenemos gmhh… dos horas libres…ahh…podíamos….mmh aprovecharlas… _

_Sin responderle, Harry le apretó aun más contra la pared y gruñó entre dientes:_

_Tal vez…deberíamos parar…_

_Con un movimiento de pelvis, el rubio veela dejó claro que nada iba a pararle ahora y el moreno se separó por un instante de su boca para cogerle en brazos y empezar a caminar por los corredores, acelerando el paso cada vez más._

_Y es que desde finales de marzo, Draco había estado especialmente…necesitado, y Harry no podía menos que complacerle. Ya estaban en Abril y era su primera época de celo juntos, algo que podía alargarse hasta principios o mediados de junio fácilmente. _

_Alcanzaron su dormitorio y Harry tumbó a Draco sobre la cama, desgarrando ropas sin miramiento alguno. Con un nuevo gruñido, el moreno desplegó sus alas negras con reflejos verdes, y rugió al cielo, atronando los oídos de su amante, que sonrió, complemente excitado ante la exhibición de poder._

_Durante un rato, rodaron y se enredaron sobre la cama, cambiando y batallando por una nueva posición, mordiéndose uno al otro, arrancándose gemidos de placer. Finalmente Harry se tumbó sobre Draco, acariciándole el pecho y lamiendo su garganta, haciéndole desplegar las alas para él. _

_Con ojos turbios de deseo, el moreno se deslizó hacia una nueva postura y Draco se enarcó ligeramente bajo él. La sensación nunca dejaba de sorprenderle y tensó levemente los músculos en anticipación, aunque Harry susurró roncamente:_

_Relájate…_

_Con un beso lento, el moreno le distrajo lo suficiente y se movió contra él, siseando en su boca al notarle entrar en él. Con un gesto de abandono, Harry se meció sobre el cuerpo de alabastro de Draco y se sentó totalmente sobre su miembro, dejándole llenarle por completo. El moreno se movió, una y otra vez, arrastrando a Draco con él, enredándole en sus sensaciones y su propio placer, hasta que una capa de sudor se deslizó por la piel de ambos, y sus alas se estremecieron una y otra vez._

_Llegados a ese punto, y aunque Draco sabía que una simple presión o una caricia en el abandonado pene del moreno le haría correrse irremediablemente, no lo hizo, deseoso de prolongarlo lo más posible y calmar su ardor inagotable de una vez._

_Mucho más tarde, cuando ambos estaban casi agotados, Draco susurró:_

_Muérdeme…muérdeme Harry, por favor…_

_Harry se inclinó sobre él, y le mordió suavemente, dándoles a ambos el estímulo final con la presión y el tirón de placer inducido por su veneno y la sangre. Con un grito desgarrado, los dos llegaron al clímax y el moreno se venció sobre el suave pecho de Draco, jadeando, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras el rubio mordía ligeramente a su amante, lamiendo suavemente las gotas de sangre en su cuello. Durmieron durante un buen rato, abrazados, desnudos sobre la cama, tan solo cubiertos por sus alas de plumas blancas y negras entrelazadas, agotados por la nueva sesión de sexo._

_Fin flashback_

Escenas similares se repetían cada día, cada vez con más frecuencia, hasta dos o tres veces, tal vez mucho mas apresuradas, encuentros furtivos en clases abandonadas, o corredores desiertos. Era imposible parar o mitigar el celo de una veela emparejada, si bien tres años atrás, en su primer celo, aun desemparejado, Draco había tomado varias pociones inhibitorias, que al menos, redujeron su atractivo a un mínimo tolerable para los demás, aunque hombres y mujeres babearan literalmente a su paso.

El joven semiveela había pasado unos meses angustiosos y horribles, notando la presión de su cuerpo ya maduro hacia su compañero, sin entender muy bien porqué se sentía atraído por él y al tiempo, sus instintos le decían que aun no estaba listo. Un calvario, lleno de dudas y continuas inseguridades, sin el consuelo de un compañero para satisfacer sus deseos, ya que la madurez de Harry se había producido un año después, haciendo de él un cazador de demonios, aunque todo el mundo, excepto Remus, Sirius y Severus, pensaban que el muchacho era simplemente un vampiro muy poderoso. Tanto, como para matar a Voldemort a principios del año pasado.

Este año, al igual que los dos anteriores, cualquier intento de frenar o reducir su apetito sexual, simplemente era inútil y además peligroso. Porque su parte veela podía ver la falta de interés sexual de su compañero como una forma de rechazo y decidir que este no le quería y por lo tanto, dejarse morir de desamor. Harry tenía resistencia natural más que suficiente para aceptar las nuevas demandas de Draco sin problemas, aumentando su ingesta de sangre en respuesta, ya que el joven era un Cazador de demonios.

Muy pocos conocían la herencia veela del Slytherin, ya que aunque Draco la había usado como excusa para obtener unas habitaciones privadas en 6 y 7, tan solo Severus, por supuesto, la Directora y la enfermera estaban al corriente de ello, y su condición les obligaba a ambas a guardar el secreto, ya que el joven expresó su deseo de mantenerlo en el ámbito privado y familiar.

Pese a que todos creían que Draco era el submisivo en su relación, era de hecho lo contrario, o tal vez no, ya que Harry tenía una manera muy fogosa y vehemente de adoptar ese papel. Todos miraron a Draco conmiserativamente, casi con pena, viéndole ser arrastrado y aplastado contra la pared una y otra vez el año pasado, cuando su relación salió a la luz, forzosamente, y sin embargo, aunque nadie lo notara, era Harry el que gruñía sordamente de disconfort al sentarse bruscamente tras sus encuentros.

Pese a todo, lograron completar el temario de 7º curso, y aprobar los Éxtasis, en unos exámenes extraordinarios, solicitados por Severus, a principios de agosto, sorprendiendo a los profesores agradablemente. Harry había estado muy inseguro a la hora de decidir qué hacer, sus fuertes instintos territoriales le urgían a rondar cerca del Bosque y del Castillo, pese a que ahora todos sus actuales y jóvenes donantes magos se habían graduado y abandonado el lugar.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, reacio a dejar a los miembros de su Clan fuera de su supervisión, casi todos ellos continuaron manteniendo una relación con ambos, escribiéndole regularmente, y visitándole ocasionalmente, dándole ocasión de renovar su alianza mediante la sangre. Nadie lo esperaba, ni siquiera el propio Harry, pero al parecer, sus donantes sentían el impulso de mantener y fomentar la relación, que ellos sentían como un lazo de lealtad hacia el moreno.

Y Minerva les hizo una sorprendente proposición: Quedarse en Hogwarts, como profesores ayudantes, de manera que los titulares de las Clases serían Remus y Sirius, para asistirles en las clases de Defensa y Transformaciones respectivamente. Y ocuparse de las clases de vuelo, además de los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. Minerva se dedicaría exclusivamente a la Dirección, ya que el colegio estaba atravesando una etapa de reordenación y reestructuración a raíz del fin de la guerra, y los muchachos aceptaron.

Y por eso, ahora mismo estaban casi desnudos, con Harry presionando a Draco contra una de las mesas de la sala de descanso de profesores, restregándose el uno contra el otro en busca de una liberación rápida. Ambos gritaron, y Harry hundió los colmillos en el hombro del rubio, dándole el mejor acceso a su propio cuello, para que el rubio tomase su ansiado trago de sangre.

Tras la experiencia adquirida en las dos primaveras pasadas, Harry sabía cómo calmar suficientemente a Draco hasta la noche, dándoles la oportunidad de un día seminormal, aunque tuviesen que interrumpirlo con encuentros semejantes. No podía negarle nada, las feromonas del muchacho semiveela en celo eran simplemente irresistibles, y potenciaban su propio deseo por él. Durante las noches, Harry sabía que apenas dormirían más que unas pocas horas, demasiado enredados en sus largas batallas de sexo, de las cuales sus sabanas solían ser las victimas silenciosas.

Recobrando el aliento y ordenando sus ropas, Harry sonrió. Se alegraba de que su compañero fuese Draco, era algo que le hacía enormemente feliz y calmaba la furia y la rabia que ardían a menudo en su interior. Draco era el único capaz de hacerle sentir calmado y sereno, de apagar con su sangre y su cuerpo el fuego interior que siempre ardía en él. Con un gesto, el moreno le sentó en sus rodillas y comenzó a ordenarle a uno de los elfos una bandeja con sus comidas favoritas, para compartirla en privado.

Las semanas discurrieron, y los jóvenes eran vistos a menudo recorriendo en sus ratos libres el lindero del bosque, buscando la fuente de sangre que los centauros ofrecían al cazador. Draco no tenía interés en beber de ellos, pero observaba atentamente al moreno durante sus encuentros y le asaltaba apenas este desligaba la boca del flanco o el cuello de la criatura, arrastrándole a algún rincón de mullido césped dentro del bosque.

Los ojos curiosos de las criaturas del bosque fueron de nuevo testigos mudos de sus encuentros más de una vez, y sus aullidos resonaban por la espesura, proclamando su pasión. Draco era celoso, y aunque entendía la necesidad de sangre de Harry, reaccionaba con especial fogosidad al ver la reacción de los centauros ante su compañero. Fiel a su palabra, el moreno nunca volvió a permitirse el placer con sus donantes, criaturas o humanos, pero no podía negar esa recompensa a estos. Pese a todas sus diferencias, ambos se complementaban bien y estaban muy unidos, siendo aun el tema de numerosos artículos de las revistas del corazón.

El año anterior, el periodo de celo había terminado en torno a principios de junio, con unas pocas semanas de actividad algo más intensa de lo habitual tras este. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, a mediados de mayo, su intensa necesidad cesó casi bruscamente. Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a Draco. Lo peor era el motivo de la súbita interrupción de su celo. Había lastimado a Harry, a su compañero, y este lo había ocultado, por complacerle.

Draco estaba ya dentro de su cazador, y aunque Harry parecía menos fogoso que de costumbre, no se le pasó por la mente que estuviese lastimado. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Harry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y en vez de buscarle, parecía contener sus movimientos, sujetarle, hasta que exhaló un gemido semiahogado contra la almohada. El rubio veela conocía bien las vocalizaciones del cazador, y aquel no era un sonido de placer, sino que le pareció de dolor.

Se detuvo, aquella no era la postura favorita del moreno, y tal vez no estaba logrando el estímulo necesario, y sin presionarle más, susurró en su oído:

¿Quieres cambiar de postura? ¿Es eso?

Harry no contestó, los ojos aun cerrados, jadeando ligeramente, la espalda tensa bajo su cuerpo, y denegó con un gesto. Draco puso su mano sobre su omóplato y gruñó roncamente:

Entonces déjame ver tus alas, ábrelas para mí…

El cazador no dijo nada, pero pese a la presión y movimientos de Draco, sus alas no emergieron. Con un giro de caderas, el rubio insistió, creyendo que Harry estaba jugando a resistirse y entonces sucedió.

El moreno gritó ahogadamente, temblando convulsivamente bajo él, y la sangre de Draco se heló, haciendo desaparecer instantáneamente su excitación y su erección. Había insistido mucho hasta lograr que Harry accediera a esta postura, y aquello, era inequívocamente un grito de dolor. Asustado, el rubio notó como su pene de desligaba del cuerpo de su compañero al volverse flácido, y se situó a su costado, sentado sobre sus rodillas.

Deslizando una mano cuidadosamente por su espalda temblorosa, el rubio musitó en tono preocupado:

Harry?

El sollozo ahogado del otro le sobrecogió, y aun más el tenue olor a sangre. Mirando atentamente, vio el rastro rojizo en la piel de su miembro y el leve hilo deslizándose entre los muslos del moreno. Horrorizado, le hizo volverse y vio sus ojos aun cerrados, pero llenos de lágrimas y le abrazó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Oh Harry! Por favor, perdóname! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan insensible?

Acunándole entre sus brazos, acarició el pelo negro y ensortijado, murmurando desesperado:

Por favor, no me odies! Lo siento mucho, Harry!

Calmándose gradualmente, el moreno entreabrió los ojos y susurró con voz nasal:

Me duele Draco, lo siento, pero de veras que me duele…

Draco volvió a acariciarle, a cubrirle de besos y a jurarle que no volvería a pedirle nada más, a rogarle que le perdonara y mezcló sus lágrimas a las suyas, completamente histérico. Tardaron un largo rato en tranquilizarse y Draco insistió en examinarle.

El flujo de sangre parecía haberse detenido y no era mucha, pero no pudo localizar ningún desgarro externo. Aun más preocupado, le aplicó un bálsamo para pequeñas abrasiones internas que Harry solía usar a veces, y solo se tranquilizó un tanto cuando Harry le aseguró que el dolor había cesado y que se encontraba casi bien. Con cara avergonzada, el ojiverde murmuró:

Siento haberte dejado tirado, Draco…de veras…

Con un beso cariñoso, y denegando vehementemente, el rubio le recostó contra su pecho y susurró:

Eso no importa. No debí presionarte, si no te apetecía de esa manera, debiste haberlo dicho…

El temor y la ansiedad por haberle lastimado parecieron cortar abruptamente su celo, sobreponiendo la necesidad de protegerle a su propio deseo. Durante casi una semana, Draco solo le pidió caricias, besos y roces, nada que implicase una nueva penetración, no queriendo lastimarle de nuevo. Se esforzó en complacerle, y Harry se dejó hacer, agradablemente sorprendido tras la mala experiencia. Y ese fue el final del celo, agridulce para ambos.

Habían retomado su ritmo normal, con moderación, y Harry parecía más cauteloso que antes, menos salvaje, casi como si temiese que se repitiese la experiencia, y tras un par de intentos tentativos, evitaba la penetración. Draco supuso que un cierto recelo era normal, pero cuando tras un casi un mes, cada vez que comenzaban, Harry se volvía atrás, se preocupó en serio.

Si aun le dolía, la lesión debía molestarle para otras necesidades mundanas también, y no parecía ser el caso. Y si era algo psicológico… bueno, tendrían que resolverlo, porque el joven se estaba haciendo cada vez más retraído y sus alas apenas salían a relucir ahora.

Tenemos que hablar, Harry. Esto ya no tiene sentido…

Bajando los ojos, el moreno se encogió sobre sí mismo y gruñó malhumorado pese al tono suave y la caricia de su compañero:

Ya te lo he dicho, Draco, me duele…

Su queja era apenas un susurro, pero era real y se tensó, reaccionando defensivamente como sucedía ahora cada vez que Draco iniciaba algo. Ambos estaban frustrados , nerviosos, y la situación parecía haber entrado en una vía muerta de la que no lograban salir.

Pero hace más de dos meses, Harry…

Enfadado ante la ligera protesta, y con ojos dolidos, el moreno le miró y bufando, le espetó:

¿Es eso todo lo que te importa? ¿Poder follarme?

Draco no contestó, asombrado ante el estallido de malhumor, pese a que había tratado de ser delicado y comprensivo, conteniéndose tras su frustrado encuentro sexual, para tratar de aclarar las cosas. Levantándose de la cama, aun desnudo, el moreno cruzó la habitación y salió por la puerta, gruñendo una vez más antes de salir por ella, aun ligeramente excitado, pero dedicándole una mirada claramente resentida.

Creo que he perdido el interés…

El moreno desapareció, en dirección a las habitaciones de Sirius y Remus, y cerró con un portazo la puerta que separaba su antesala de las zonas comunes a todos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Con un gran desconcierto, el rubio se vistió con una bata y tras meditarlo unos minutos, llamó a su padrino por la red fluu.

Somnoliento, pero aun despierto, Severus atendió la llamada y pronto ofrecía una copa de brandy a su ahijado, que le contó someramente su extraña disputa, ciertamente preocupado.

¿Crees que es posible que realmente le duela todavía?

El hombre meditó durante un rato, apurando su brandy y suspiró. Tras el ultimo sorbo, miró a su ahijado y preguntó:

¿Tú que crees, Draco? ¿Qué te está mintiendo?

Draco denegó, ciertamente no era eso, pero una sensación de inquietud, de incomodidad le rondaba y no lograba apresarla, no encontraba una causa objetiva para el comportamiento de Harry. Con otro suspiro, el hombre insistió:

Es todo teórico, pero parece que la naturaleza de Harry se aproxima mucho a la de los vampiros y las veelas, sin llegar a ser ninguna de ellas. ¿El año pasado o el anterior tuvisteis este tipo de problemas?

EL rubio denegó y tan solo añadió sonrojándose:

No, fue…

Ya recuerdo como fue, gracias.

Cortó secamente el hombre. Rodando los ojos el hombre gruñó:

Vamos Draco, estoy seguro de que le lastimaste mucho más, numerosas veces, y ni siquiera lo notaste ¿Quién crees que le preparó el bálsamo?

Tras una pausa, mirando atentamente a su ahijado, continuó:

Les preguntó a Remus y Sirius, apenas un mes después de que os emparejarais, y ellos le mandaron a mí. Le examiné y le di el lubricante que usáis y le enseñé un par de hechizos curativos apropiados, además del bálsamo para las pequeñas erosiones accidentales.

Draco bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Ni siquiera había sido consciente, por tanto, de otras heridas y eso hizo que su parte veela se deprimiera profundamente. Lastimar a su compañero era inaceptable, y su tensión se hizo tan grande que el vaso estalló entre sus manos, cubriendo su palma y dedos de profundos rasguños.

Siseando furiosamente, a causa del escozor del alcohol y las heridas, el rubio se levantó, inquieto, y se envolvió la mano en un pañuelo, ignorando los cortes. Se giró hacia su padrino y murmuró totalmente mortificado:

¿Crees que me odia por …herirle? .

Severus gruñó, exasperado. Por si no era suficiente haber tenido que tratar de sexo con Harry, ahora le tocaba Draco. Maldijo a Lucius y a Narcisa por no haber tenido una charla apropiada con su hijo y meneó la cabeza. El recuerdo de Narcisa, su Cissy, le hizo sonreír inevitablemente, y suspiró pesadamente de nuevo.

Draco, criatura, ese tipo de pequeñas minucias son absolutamente normales, te lo aseguro.

Paseando nerviosamente, dejando un reguero de pequeñas gotitas de sangre en el suelo de la habitación a su paso, el joven denegó y murmuró preocupado:

¿Y cómo sabes que es una minucia? ¡Estaba sangrando, por Merlín!

Cada vez más histérico, añadió:

No debí… no soy bueno para él y ahora no tiene remedio, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Cansado, viéndole desvariar cada vez más, murmurando inteligiblemente para sí mismo, los ojos levemente extraviados, el moreno se levantó y le dio una sonora y seca bofetada que le mandó derecho al diván, haciéndole reaccionar finalmente. Masajeándose la mandíbula dolorida y sonrojando hasta las orejas murmuró:

Gracias padrino.

De nada. Y ahora, vete a buscar a Harry, que debe estar llorando su pena con Remus y Sirius. Y si eso hace que te quedes más tranquilo, mañana le hago un reconocimiento, vale?

Draco sintió y uso la chimenea para retornar a sus aposentos. Dese allí se encaminó al dormitorio de los lobos y tocó la puerta educadamente. Remus le gruño al abrirle, pero cuando vio la marca de la bofetada y olió la sangre, se guardó para él las puyas que sin duda le tenía preparadas, a juzgar por su mirada enojada.

Harry estaba abrazado a Sirius, enroscado en torno a su padrino, mientras este le acariciaba el pelo. Draco se aproximo cauteloso ante la dura mirada acusatoria de su tío, y gesticuló una disculpa sin sonido. Los ojos azules le estudiaron y tras un momento, con un leve gesto, le dieron permiso para acercarse. Con tono sumiso y cariñoso, el rubio murmuró, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

¿Harry?

Un murmullo inteligible brotó del moreno, la cara enterrada en el pecho de Sirius y los ojos de este relucieron de enojo.

Déjale en paz Draco! ¿No le has hecho ya bastante daño por hoy?

Palideciendo, el rubio jadeó, entrecortadamente, los ojos fijos en la figura de su compañero:

Por favor, Harry…sabes que no lo he hecho conscientemente, que no soporto la idea de lastimarte…por favor, León…ven conmigo…

Removiéndose un poco para verle de reojo, entre su denso cabello revuelto, el moreno le estudió un rato antes de contestar con voz cansada:

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me presiones de nuevo? ¿Para que puedas follarme?

Mortificado por tener semejante conversación en presencia de los otros dos, el rubio, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello, murmuró, estudiándole intensamente, cada vez más preocupado:

Te prometo que no, Harry. No te tocaré si no lo deseas, solo cuando tú quieras…

El joven alzó el rostro, los ojos enrojecidos y olfateo levemente en su dirección, estudiando la mano toscamente vendada. Con un suspiro, tendió la mano y susurró:

Trae esa mano…

Draco le tendió la mano herida y Harry lamió los cortes hasta que estos se cerraron bajo sus labios. El rubio le rozó la mejilla con la otra mano y musitó, sinceramente arrepentido:

¿Me perdonas? Solo quiero que estés conmigo, Harry, solo eso…

Con un gesto, Harry abrazó a su rubio veela, enredando las manos en su pelo y suspiró cansadamente, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

¿Podemos dormir aquí?

Claro, lo que tú quieras...

Draco se dejó arrastrar y se tendió, reposando en el hombro de su amante y compañero. Sirius se recostó tras él y Remus junto a Harry, todos estrechamente abrazados. No era perfecto, pero era un comienzo, y Draco besó suavemente la mejilla del Griffindor entre sus brazos, arrancándole por fin una leve sonrisa.

¿No te importa?

Denegando Draco susurró:

Para nada. Severus se ha ofrecido ha hacerte un chequeo, para que me quede tranquilo, le he montado una buen numero hace un rato, sabes?

Con una sonrisa, Harry accedió y murmuró:

Vale. Debía haberlo hecho antes, Draco. Tienes razón, no debía dolerme…

Se callaron, y dejaron que el sueño les envolviera, cansados y nerviosos, preocupados. Cuando Harry despertó, estaba solo en la cama y Draco le había traído una muda de ropa limpia y una bandeja con su desayuno favorito. Una notita rezaba, junto a una rosa:

"_Buenos días. Te veo luego, en el almuerzo, en el despacho de Severus. Besos, Draco"_

Apresurándose a vestirse, o llegaría tarde a su primera clase, el moreno sonrió. Ya no estaba enojado. Tan solo algo sensible porque Draco no le hubiera despertado, pero el joven tenía clase a primera hora y él no. Engulló su desayuno, demasiado rápido y emergió en la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Tras una rauda carrera llegó a su clase, y encontró a los alumnos de 4 ya sentados, charlando animadamente.

Tras darles indicaciones, comenzó a separarles en parejas, para que practicaran el expeliarmus, y corrigió sus fallos, paseando entre ellos. Los alumnos más aventajados, tonteaban entre ellos, lanzándose hechizos y deteniéndolos con el escudo protego, y un hechizo salió rebotado hacia su espalda. Era un simple tarantalegra, pero sus alas emergieron bruscamente, destrozando su túnica en el proceso y absorbiendo el hechizo con un destello.

Enojado, el moreno se giró para localizar a los culpables, sus alas crispadas y tensas detrás de él, los ojos brillantes, y comenzaba a asignarles una detención, cuando una súbita arcada le interrumpió, haciéndole enrojecer.

Con un gesto furioso, el joven mandó a los infractores a la dirección, y retomó la clase, respirando hondo para contener el desayuno en su estomago. Replegó las alas, y las hizo desaparecer, y empezó a reparar sus ropas desgarradas.

La clase estaba casi finalizada, cuando uno de los alumnos sacó de su bolsillo una golosina, un caramelo de sabor a guayaba y mango, de olor penetrante e intenso. Al corregir su postura, el aliento de la chica le alcanzó y revolvió de nuevo su estomago, haciéndole vomitar finalmente, poniendo fin a la clase.

Sus esfuerzos le dieron dolor de cabeza, y Harry se sentó en su pupite, reposando la cabeza contra la madera, reprimiendo nuevas arcadas. Sudoroso, se encaminó hacia la sala de descanso, ignorando el comedor y se recostó en un sofá, quedándose dormido de inmediato de nuevo.

Remus le buscó con la mirada por el comedor, y recurrió a su olfato. Le encontró acurrucado, y le despertó con suavidad.

Hey, Harry…No has acudido a la siguiente clase…

Ahogando un bostezo, el moreno sonrío:

Perdona Remus, me quedé dormido…

Vamos Cachorro, Severus nos ha invitado a comer con él…

El joven hizo un gesto de asco, y refunfuñó:

Agh… no me hables de comida…me desperté tan tarde que engullí el desayuno y después acabé vomitándolo…

Riendo el hombre lobo se burló:

¿Te comiste tu solo toda la bandeja? ¿Qué esperabas?

Indignado, el moreno bufó, los ojos chispeantes de ironía:

Si cierto rubio me hubiese ayudado…

Estaba ya cerca de las mazmorras y Remus le dio un codazo:

Ya, glotón!

Hey, tenía hambre!

El hombre tocó la puerta y Sirius les abrió poco después. Entraron y encontraron una mesa dispuesta en las habitaciones de Severus, repleta con todas las delicatesen favoritas de Severus, Draco y Harry, cortesía de Narcisa.

Tras un beso de reencuentro a su rubio, cálido y afectuoso, Harry exploró las mesas con interés, y gimió:

Me voy a empachar, Draco!

Su estomago rugió y el joven atacó un salmón ahumado con mostaza y pepinillos, sirviéndose una abundante ración. Remus alzó una ceja, pero se rió suavemente, ante las chiquilladas de Harry con la comida. La comida de Malfoy Manor era deliciosa y todos comieron amigablemente. Severus hizo que los elfos recogieran la mesa, y les hizo pasar a su laboratorio privado.

Vamos, túmbate ahí.

Le dijo, señalando una camilla que acababa de aparecer. Obediente, el moreno se recostó y Severus azuzó a los demás hacia atrás. Lanzó su primer hechizo, pero las alas de Harry se interpusieron súbitamente, y hasta que el hombre no le explico que solo se trataba de un simple hechizo de reconocimiento general, no hubo manera de aplicarlo.

Con gesto cansado, el moreno bostezó, y los pergaminos comenzaron a escribirse en la mesa, registrando sus constantes y resultados. Eran varios tipos y finalmente, Severus comenzó a leer en silencio. Tras fruncir el ceño, ejecutó algunas pruebas más, y releyó los resultados varias veces.

Les hizo salir a todos, la cara en blanco, preocupando a Draco, que le conocía demasiado bien, y se acomodó detrás de su mesa de despacho. Con un carraspeo y ante sus caras ansiosas, comenzó a hablar.

Bien, no hay lesión alguna, Harry. Draco, puedes estar seguro de eso.

Se quedó callado, la mirada estática y Harry murmuró:

Severus?

Vacilando, el hombre miró a todos los presentes y susurró, fijando los negros ojos en Remus:

No estoy seguro de que sea apropiado seguir…

Las cuestiones médicas eran un tema ciertamente privado, y su respuesta amedrentó a todos, incluido Harry, que miró a Draco de reojo, mientras este le cogía la mano.

Aquí todos somos…familia, Severus, por favor…

El murmullo del moreno le hizo asentir y continuó con voz fluctuante e insegura, mirando de uno a otro joven, como si no estuviese muy seguro de que esperar:

Bueno, he encontrado algo…que no debería estar ahí…

Todos respingaron, especialmente Draco, que palideció hasta parecer casi a punto de desmayarse, jadeando, y retorció entre sus dedos la mano de Harry, inconscientemente. Con un suspiro ahogado y mirando intensamente a su ahijado el hombre por fin terminó su discurso, exponiendo las noticias.

Harry esta…embarazado…

Remus y Sirius se miraron con asombro, aliviados y sorprendidos a la vez. Y Draco palideció aun mas, francamente aterrado, mientras Harry por el contrario enrojecía hasta un punto alarmante, llevándose la mano libre al abdomen, en un gesto protectivo inconsciente. Los ojos grises se giraron hacia su compañero y por un instante, tan solo una intensa mirada se intercambió entre ellos.

Los sentimientos de Draco eran contradictorios y tumultuosos, pero sobre todos ellos predominaba una sensación de peligro y terror que hizo tensarse al moreno, confundiéndole y haciéndole preguntarse el motivo de la mirada de pánico del Slytherin. Con un murmullo ahogado el joven susurró, mirando a Harry y tendiendo su otra mano hacia él.

Bien, tendré que encargarme de este problema, cuanto antes mejor, no?

Sus palabras hicieron saltar al moreno sobre sus pies, gruñendo roncamente en una pose defensiva, los colmillos a la vista y sobresaltando a los demás. Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido y exclamó, levantándose a su vez:

¿Qué esperabas? No puedo permitir que esta situación se prolongue, y será peor mientras más lo dilatemos, Harry.

Harry no entendía la mezcla de emociones que Draco reflejaba a través de su vínculo, y se atuvo a lo que era un hecho para él. Con un rugido animal desplegó las alas y las interpuso entre su cuerpo y la posible amenaza, haciéndolas centellear, su magia llenando la estancia.

¡Aléjate de mí, Draco!. Es mi vida, mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla.

Tendió una palma hacia los otros, rodeándose de un anillo de fuego y desapareció, engullido por las llamas, que se extinguieron súbitamente tras su partida. Draco se retorció las manos, mirando nerviosamente a su padrino y murmuró:

No me esperaba esto, si no lo arreglo pronto, mi madre va a matarme…Oh Merlín! Me despellejará vivo si ese crio nace…

Reprimió un escalofrío de horror y murmuró, angustiado, pensando en voz alta, mientras Sirius murmuraba algo muy bajito en el oído de Remus, que alzó una ceja, incrédulo, mirando a los ojos azules de su compañero:

Tengo que convencerle, de que esto es lo mejor, aunque nunca lo habíamos hablado, simplemente no pensé…

Se tiró del rubio cabello, histérico y asustado y gimió:

¿Qué he hecho? Ay ay ay, menudo lio…

EL rubio usó la chimenea, emergiendo en la Cámara, en los salones comunes. Su olfato le dijo que Harry estaba cerca y trotó hasta su dormitorio, pálido y sudoroso. La puerta estaba cerrada, y al tocarla, una descarga desagradable le hizo soltar el pomo, maldiciendo en arameo.

Harry! Tenemos que hablar!

Un gruñido feroz fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, y una de sus túnicas favoritas voló a través de la puerta, hecha girones irreconocibles, en un destello de magia.

"_Vaya! Esta realmente enfadado"_

Sin tocar de nuevo la puerta, el rubio continuó hablando, sintiéndose algo idiota diciéndole aquello a una puerta cerrada.

Harry, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar un no por respuesta.

Esta vez, fue un par de zapatos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, lo que atravesó limpiamente la madera, obligándole a esquivarlos, y rebotaron por el suelo de piedra.

Harry! Deja ya de romper y tirarme cosas y déjame entrar!

Gruño el rubio, irritado al ver uno de sus mejores zapatos convertido en picadillo. Acto seguido, sus botas de dragón, aterrizaron de una en una, la primera de ellas impactando en su cabeza, reducidas a tiras de piel negra apenas unidas entre sí por la suela.

¿No me digas que no habías pensado en esto nunca? ¿Qué esperabas, acaso pretendías que tuviera un heredero bastardo?

El rugido de furia del cazador a través de la puerta atronó los oídos del Slytherin, que no fue consciente de que tenía público, tres pares de ojos curiosos observándole desde el final del corredor, en lugar seguro. Draco reculó, alejándose de la línea de tiro, y tras una pausa tensa, una bola informe de hierros impactó contra la pared, astillando las piedras graníticas y llenando de polvo el corredor.

Draco desvaneció la nubecillas, y suspiró, armándose de valor. Harry estaba siendo totalmente irrazonable, a su entender, era un cuestión perfectamente normal, dadas las circunstancias. En un tono más calmado, comenzó a hablar:

Harry, por favor, mi madre me desheredará si no lo hago…

El gruñido del otro fue audible pero esta vez, el joven no arrojó más objetos, y su voz se escuchó con claridad:

¿Es solo eso lo que te importa? ¿El dinero?

No claro que no, pero si seguimos adelante…nadie va a aceptarlo socialmente Harry, sería como si no existiera…

El moreno paseo nervioso, escuchando las palabras de Draco. ¿Podía creerle? Su sinceridad era evidente, al menos eso si le resultaba claro, pese a la puerta interpuesta, Harry sabía que Draco no le estaba mintiendo o que creía que lo que decía era cierto. Los veelas eran muy celosos y más de uno había matado al bebe nonato de su pareja, si sospechaban que no era suyo. Se encogió de angustia, su sed le llevaba a tener contacto con tanta gente, que tal vez Draco pensaba… En tono más calmado, gruñó:

No, Draco. No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tiene esto de malo?

Viendo que su pareja estaba algo más tranquila, Draco se aproximó de nuevo a la puerta y murmuró:

Harry, por favor, ábreme. Solo quiero que lo discutamos, como una posibilidad…

Solo le contestó el silencio, mientras al otro lado de la puerta, Harry dejaba reposar la cabeza contra la madera, dividido entre la necesidad de proteger a la criatura que crecía en su interior y la de proteger a su padre. El pensamiento era extraño y le hizo esbozar una sonrisa agridulce y emitió un suspiró ahogado.

Draco insistió, aprovechando su silencio, y continuó hablando:

Tan solo piénsalo, vale? No es tan malo, Sirius te dirá que es habitual, incluso entre parejas como nosotros…

El rubio se calló, aguardando una respuesta, y sus dedos se acercaron hasta casi rozar la madera de la puerta, murmurando:

Harry, siento que nunca antes habláramos de esto…

Estaba más calmado, aun nervioso, pero una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando un pensamiento cruzó su imaginación.

¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Puedes imaginarlo Harry?

Harry escuchaba atentamente, no solo su voz, sino sus emociones, y la chispa de entusiasmo y de alegría que ahora brillaban por encima del nerviosismo no le cuadraban en absoluto. Con una risa irónica, conteniendo un gruñido, el moreno contestó, desconcertado:

Que como será? Doloroso y humillante, probablemente, si haces lo que quieres.

Draco tocó levemente la puerta, aun a riesgo de una nueva sacudida, y esta vez, solo un desagradable cosquilleo le recorrió. Ignorándolo, aunque su cabello se erizó levemente, recostó la frente contra la puerta y añadió:

No tiene porque serlo, Harry, te lo prometo…es más, podemos hacerlo como tú quieras…

Determinado a convencerle, el rubio tragó saliva y murmuró, cerrando los ojos:

Yo llevaré tu apellido, Harry, si es eso lo que quieres. Te prometo que así será, aunque mi madre ponga el grito en el cielo.

Harry parpadeó, completamente confuso, notando el afecto de Draco y su determinación. Dejó ir su poder y exploró la mente de su pareja, encontrándola llena de amor y deseo, de ilusión y sorpresa, de anticipación y alegría, mezcladas con la ansiedad y la angustia. Abriendo lentamente la puerta, el moreno contempló intrigado al rubio, que le miraba con ojos esperanzados desde el otro lado del corredor, mordiéndose el labio.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Draco?

Suspirando y dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de amor, el rubio murmuró:

Bueno, supongo que es extraño, pero no me importaría adoptar legalmente tu nombre, Harry. Si eso es lo que quieres, claro...

Alzando las cejas y con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos verdes el moreno susurró:

¿Estás pidiéndome…que me case…contigo?

Draco asintió y murmuró, avanzando un paso hacia él:

Siempre imaginé de niño que cuando hiciera esto sería algo romántico, no con mi pareja tirándome cacharros a la cabeza…y no porque estuviera lidiando con un embarazo inesperado…

Le cogió la mano y murmuró, la voz llena de emoción:

¿Me harás el honor de casarte conmigo, Harry?

Harry le miró a los ojos intensamente por unos momentos y de repente, no hubo espacio ni aire entre ellos, fundidos en un beso apasionado, lleno de necesidad y calor, manos y lenguas batallando, hasta que el moreno incrustó a Draco contra la pared del corredor, haciéndole gemir sordamente:

Tenemos… mmhh una cama, sabes?

Harry le cargó en su hombro, haciéndole jadear y cerró de un violento portazo el dormitorio, desencajando la puerta de sus goznes, arrancando un crujido a la madera, dando por finalizado el inadvertido espectáculo para los tres adultos.

Con una cara extraña, Severus murmuró:

Bien, creo que tengo que hablar con Cissy, aunque Draco tendrá que encargarse de algunos…detalles. Si me disculpáis…

Sirius y Remus sonrieron maliciosamente, escuchando los gemidos procedentes del dormitorio, rotos los hechizos de privacidad y acompañaron al hombre, lanzándole puyas sobre su floreciente relación con Narcisa, que había acabado siendo un romance en toda regla, tras las últimas vacaciones.

Más calmados, horas después, aun abrazados sobre su cama reducida a ruinas, el moreno murmuró avergonzado, respondiendo a la pregunta de Draco ante su total rechazo inicial:

Ya sabes, los veelas a veces…Creí que querías… deshacerte de él…

Harry!

La cara de ultraje del rubio se apaciguó en unos segundos y susurró sonriendo:

Me comporte de una manera extraña, llevado por el pánico… y tienes razón, mis palabras fueron erróneas… por completo. Este bebé es un milagro y una bendición, Harry, un sueño encarnado dentro de ti. ¿Me perdonas?

Asintiendo el moreno le besó, atrayéndole contra él y el rubio susurró:

¿Puedo?

Harry le miró y se tumbó bocarriba, relajado y la mano blanca de Draco se extendió con reverencia hacia su abdomen, liso y musculado. La leve caricia de sus dedos era reconfortante y los ojos absenta se iluminaron, llenos de alegría y amor. Dejando reposar su palma sobre la zona entre su obligo y el pubis, con cara de concentración, Draco frunció las cejas cerrando los ojos suavemente, con aire soñador.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, una sonrisa radiante se extendió por su cara, haciendo responder al moreno a la inmensa felicidad que le inundaba y murmuró:

Es un niño, Harry, y está muy contento de que estemos de nuevo juntos…

Sorprendido, Harry alzó una ceja, y el rubio le guiño el ojo:

Las madres veela hablan con sus hijos, mientras están en el vientre, no? Bueno, parece que yo también tengo esa capacidad…

Besando a su compañero el moreno susurró en sus labios:

Siento mucho no poder…

Se sonrojó, y Draco le acarició el cabelló, retornando de nuevo el beso.

Eso no importa… solo que estés conmigo…

Convencer a Narcisa, en la visita obligatoria a Malfoy Manor el fin de semana, tras la noticia, de la necesidad de que Draco perdiese su apellido, so pena de tener un nieto habido fuera del matrimonio, ilegitimo y por tanto, socialmente inaceptado, no fue tan difícil. Con un suspiro, la dama murmuró:

Está bien Draco, no le tengo especial aprecio al apellido de tu padre, pero es una lástima que su influencia no pase a tu hijo…

Interviniendo por primera vez, Harry murmuró:

Bueno, tal vez, podríamos llegar a un consenso…

La solución propuesta no era nada usual, pero Narcisa sonrió. Era una excelente idea y aceptó, por supuesto. Sirius y Remus le abrazaron, igualmente satisfechos, y la dama musitó, con cautela:

Resuelto esto, deberíamos hablar de la boda… si no os importa… me gustaría que nos casáramos juntos, en la intimidad…

Draco miró a su padrino y a su madre y se arrojó a los brazos del hombre:

¡Qué callado te lo tenias, Severus!

Enrojeciendo, el habitualmente reservado hombre gruñó, ahogándose entre los brazos de su ahijado y musitó:

No queríamos molestarte, y tu madre deseaba verte casado antes…

Los deseos de una ceremonia íntima agradaron a Harry, que pronto se desentendió de los detalles, soñador y mirando a Remus. Tenía más apetito que nunca, y en su caso, eso significaba también sed y extrañas apetencias por un determinado donante. El castaño se descubrió el brazo, y el joven comenzó a alimentarse, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco le acarició la nuca y apenas terminó, le dio un apasionado beso, notando su estado de agitación, calmándole y dejándole satisfacer su otra necesidad, con un raudo mordisco que les hizo gemir a ambos.

¿Tenéis que hacer eso en público?

La pregunta suscitó una larga explicación sobre la naturaleza real del moreno, que hizo que Narcisa le mirara más atentamente una vez más. Tras un silencio, la rubia susurró:

Me ocuparé de que la información que habéis reunido no se pierda y de que todos los herederos de vuestra familia sean advertidos de esta singular herencia.

Como prometieran, la boda fue intima y sencilla, apenas los cuatro contrayentes y un puñado selecto de amigos íntimos, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione y los otros Weasley y tuvo lugar en apenas un mes, desde el descubrimiento del inesperado embarazo.

Draco mimaba y cuidaba a Harry, y este estaba encantado de ser el objeto de las atenciones del rubio, y aunque a veces su humor no era muy bueno, afectado por la progresión del embarazo, el rubio demostró ser paciente y calmado con sus súbitos arranques. Era algo muy extraño, pero Draco se encontró mirando a Harry más de una noche, simplemente viéndole dormir, acariciándole el vientre aun liso, pero ya mas lleno, sonriendo ante las sensaciones que su hijo le transmitía.

Eran extrañas conversaciones, por así decirlo, y el rubio retransmitía a su pareja cuanto alcanzaba a comprender de ellas. Su vida de pareja no había retornado a la normalidad de antes, Draco aterrado ante la posibilidad de lastimarles a alguno de los dos. El cuerpo de su compañero no estaba realmente preparado para esto, y era su pura magia lo que sostenía el embarazo. Su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas, rumiando una posibilidad, y finalmente tomó una decisión.

Esa noche, cuando se acostaron, y tras besos y caricias, cuando Harry comenzaba a restregarse con él para buscar una más que necesitada liberación, el rubio le tiró suavemente de los cabellos y susurró, mirándole a los ojos:

Tómame, Harry, hazme el amor…

Comiéndoselo con ojos llenos de oro y esmeralda, el moreno le besó apasionadamente y murmuró en su boca:

¿Esas seguro, Dragón?

Por completo León…

Harry asintió en silencio, y le besó de nuevo, arrancándole jadeos entrecortados al presionarle contra su cuerpo, vibrante y ardiente. Delicadamente, Harry le preparó y usando sus dedos, le dilató, lamiéndole sensualmente mientras tanto la punta del glande totalmente enrojecido e hinchado. Draco gemía y se retorcía, moviéndose contra los dedos que le llenaban, arqueándose contra su boca, entre dos placeres.

Su excitación subió tanto, que Harry creyó que se correría tan solo con sus dedos, y se detuvo, apretándole los testículos, arrancándole un jadeo. Su propia erección dolía, y usando mas lubricante, de colocó, entre los muslos de mármol blanco, aguardando un nuevo gemido. Los ojos de plata, oscurecidos por el deseo, le miraron y las caderas se arquearon contra él, incitándole a empezar sin palabras.

En un movimiento lento y sedoso, Harry entro en él, abriéndole por completo, fusionándose con él, meciéndose en su interior. Draco gimió, arqueándose de nuevo, arañándole sin darse cuenta las caderas, dejando ir la cabeza, en cada embestida, un poco más profunda que la anterior, hasta que gritó. Gritó roncamente, apretando a Harry entre los muslos, recibiéndole de nuevo, roto su mundo ante la sensación de candente placer que le inundaba, cegado de pasión.

Con deliberación, el moreno rozó algo en su interior, y Draco le mordió en la muñeca, ansioso, sin logras la liberación. Durante minutos, el moreno le sostuvo al borde el clímax, negándole el último impulso, hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Draco. Eran lágrimas de frustración y placer, y el ronco jadeo de su garganta hizo que por fin el moreno le liberase. Con una profunda estocada, Draco se corrió, apretándose en torno al miembro de su compañero, arqueándose y retorciéndose bajó el, sollozando de placer.

Minutos después, aun con el corazón al galope, y Harry semierecto dentro de él, el moreno le mordió y el placer les golpeó de nuevo, mas brevemente, lanzándolos a ambos casi a la inconsciencia, desde donde se deslizaron lentamente a un sueño profundo y relajado, estrechamente abrazados.

Durante los meses siguientes, Draco nunca se arrepintió de su decisión, y su felicidad era completa. Paseaba nerviosamente, aguardando con Sirius y Remus fuera de la habitación de partos de Malfoy Manor.

Su madre emergió, llevando un pequeño bulto de mantillas entre los brazos y Draco saltó como un resorte. Su padrino le había expulsado de la sala cuando se desmayo al inicio de la cesárea, y ahora estaba avergonzado y nervioso de haberle fallado a su pareja.

Toma a tu hijo y pasa, esta preguntado por ti…

Agarrando tembloroso el bulto cálido, Draco vio un bebé de piel arrugada y cabellos dorados, que bostezó, entreabriendo levemente unos ojos de intenso color verde esmeralda. Entrando en la sala, se encaminó a la cama y sonrió, las manos ocupadas. Sentándose en el borde del lecho, liberó una mano para acariciar la cara de su esposo, y murmuró:

Es…perfecto, Harry …

Sonriendo, pese al sudor que le cubría, el moreno asintió y murmuro mirando a su hijo en brazos de su padre:

Perfecto, Draco.

Los ojos del bebé se entreabrieron y sus dedos de cerraron en torno al dedo que le acariciaba, apretando fuertemente su puñito sonrosado con un bostezo, antes de dormirse.

Harry era heredero de Sirius, legalmente, y por lo tanto era su derecho. Así que aunque ambos mantenían sus apellidos, el moreno deseaba que el que pasase a sus hijos fuese el de Sirius. Y accedió a unirlo al de Draco, en la fusión más natural, Malfoy Black, al ser este el orden de su nombre.

Sirius exclamó, alborozado, apretando la mano de su compañero:

Un nuevo merodeador!

Con un murmullo HArry surruró:

Hey, hola Alexander Malfoy-Black…mi pequeño milagro..

Nuestro milagro…

Corrigió Draco, sellando los labios rojos de Harry con un beso lleno de promesas.


End file.
